


Touch Mines and I'll Touch Yours

by TheRedLotusFlower88



Series: The Life And Times of Nagachika Hideyoshi and Sakamoto Ryuji (may or may not include boyfriends) [6]
Category: Persona 5, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Body Worship, Bromance, Female Hide, Female Ryuji, Friendship, Genderbending, Good thing Hide knows how to pick it back up, Groping, Humor, Ryuji suffers with low self-esteem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 22:37:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13727451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedLotusFlower88/pseuds/TheRedLotusFlower88
Summary: "Dude," Ryuji started, looking at himself in a mirror. "I totally suck as a girl."Hide clicked his tongue and folded his arms underneath his chest. It felt so weird to go from flat chested, as he should be, to....this."Honestly? I rather be you."In which a exploration in the Metaverse leads to Ryuji and Hide getting their gender change. Yeah, I went there.





	Touch Mines and I'll Touch Yours

Ryuji couldn't help, but blink, momentarily stunned at what just happened. When the events started to play in his head, however, his reaction was just as quick as his temper, and he couldn't stop the blush that came across his face.

"DUDE!" His voice, no longer deep and masculine as it should be, but soft and squeaky, kind of like a mouse, shouted. It was enough to wake Hide out of his own moment and groaned.

"Is this really happening?" He asked, his voice also changed. It wasn't as soft as Ryuji's, but he could instantly tell that he was no longer the person he once was. "Am I a girl now?"

Indeed, he was.

It was kind of funny because Ryuji had wanted to go to the Metaverse to get some practice in, and had dragged Hide along with him so if he thought he was way over his head, at least he had _some_ type of back-up. They've just been getting into the groove when a shadow, not quite as familiar as the others, had appeared and the two decided to fight it. As it turns out, Ryuji had been right about that back-up; the shadow was a bit much, and had knocked both him and Hide out, but not before it had used some weird pink spell neither of them knew, and the next thing Ryuji knew, he was laying face first into the ground. Now woken up, the blond realized a couple of things.

One, his outfit felt a lot tighter than it should be; two, when he first spoke, his voice came out soft and gentle, not like the gruff he's been use to, and finally, when he went to check up on Hide, he realized that Hide was no longer a 'he'.

Initially, his first thought was to laugh at Hide's misfortunate, but then he remembered...

He had been knocked out too, and his voice sounded different.

It didn't take a genius to figure out that he'd been changed too.

And now he was pissed.

"Great, just great!" He huffed, stomping his feet and nearly winced when he realize his shoes were no longer shoes for a man, but instead, a female. A.K.A heels.

Fuck.

"I just...don't know. How am I going to explain this to Akira?!" Ryuji scowled, pointing at himself.

"If it makes you feel any better, you look great." Hide said, grinning when Ryuji narrowed his eyes.

"Not. Funny. Bro."

Hide shrugged his shoulders.

"Come on, it probably won't last long. And we should get out of here before our boyfriends start to worry." He said, and with a huff, the two females walked towards the exit, the Metaverse disappearing behind them.

* * *

They decided to hid over Ryuji's place for the time being, with his mom still at work. Ryuji could only stare at himself.

"I still can't believe I'm a chick." He said, pulling at his shirt, looking at the new lumps he'd develop. They weren't entirely impressive, only a C-cup at most, but Ryuji had other things to worry about. Like his missing cock, for example. "And an unattractive one too."

At that, Hide raised an eyebrow.

"You think you're unattractive?"

"Duh! Look at me! I got _nothin'_ compared to you!" Ryuji pouted before staring at himself in the mirror. "My hair's too short, I have no boobs, my ass is flat," He couldn't help but heave a sigh, suddenly feeling conscious about himself. "Seriously. I'm ugly as a girl."

"To be fair, you're wearing boy's clothes," Hide stated, going up to the rebel. "And they're a little loose on you. I bet, if you were dress like a chick, you'll feel pretty."

"Are you sayin' I should dress like a girl?" Ryuji scowled.

"I'm _saying_ you should get out of those clothes, because they aren't doing you justice." Hide said, lowering his head as if to hide the sparkle in his eyes as well as the smirk. "And don't tell Akira I said that to you. I don't want a jealous boyfriend on my back."

"As if Kaneki wouldn't be jealous enough," Ryuji snorted, before turning back to the matter at hand. "You think it's the clothes?"

"I know so," Hide nodded. "And besides, I'd kill to have a small chest like yours. I don't understand why I'm a D-cup when I could've had the exact same size as you."

"Maybe it's because you're you." Ryuji snorted before turning to his friend. "Alright, let's see if your theory checks out, and it's just the clothing."

Hide grinned.

"Shopping it is!"

* * *

Ryuji just stared at himself in the mirror.

"Dude," He started. "I totally suck as a girl."

Hide clicked his tongue and folded his arms underneath his chest. It felt so weird to go from flat-chested to...this.

"Honestly? I rather be you."

Ryuji made a noise in the back of his throat, as if he didn't understand what Hide was talking about. _Well,_ he thought, smirking as he went to stand behind Ryuji. _Time to make him understand._

"Seriously Ryu, I _love_ your body. It's small, but not too small, just enough where I can hold you like this," Ryuji let out a strangle gasp as Hide wrapped his arms around him tightly, blushing slightly. "You can hold all your own. You're not fragile, and I like that about you. Your stomach's gorgeous, nice and flat, and...is that an ab I feel?" The blushing got worse.

"H-Hide!"

"I love your arms. Smooth and long, just as much as your legs. Speaking of," Hide grinned, looking down at them, and Ryuji had a sudden urge to pull his skirt down. "You really know how to work a mini skirt, Ryu. You have the legs for it, endless and pale, and just want to make you rub your hands all over them." Ryuji bit his lip as he watched Hide slid his hand down the back of his leg, his face completely red. "I love your breast too. Small and perky, and just enough for a hand without over spilling." At that, Ryuji gasped when Hide grabbed his right breast in a gentle hold. "You got curves too. You may not see it, but they are there. Especially around the waist, a nice little dip that's pretty much teasing, if you catch my drift." He winked at him, and Ryuji squirmed. "And let's not forget your face, Ryuji. You got pretty eyes-"

"Yours is the same color!" Ryuji squeaked out a protest, still embarrassed that Hide was touching him like this. God, he hope Akira and Kaneki never find out about this.

"A pretty smile, a good attitude, and best of all, you're ticklish." Ryuji immediately bust out laughing when Hide began to tickle his side, squirming to get away. Hide grinned.

"And what about your ass? Also small and perky, and yet, just enough for someone to grab."

Ryuji yelped when he felt a stinging sensation that ran across his rump. He turned to the other female and glared, which Hide snickered at.

"Or smack." He concluded. "Overall, don't you dare say you suck as a female. You are cute either way, I just think it's even more apparent when you embrace your feminine charm."

"I..." Ryuji couldn't stop blushing, biting his lip. "I..."

"And your habits as a man makes you ten times cuter."

"Hide, please!" Ryuji looked at his friend, now a permanent blush on his face. "...Thank you. For telling me I'm cute."

Hide shrugged his shoulders. "I'm sure Akira would agree if he could see you."

Ryuji smiled. "And you're cute as well. You look good as a female."

Hide fake-scowl, pretending to feel upset.

"Jeeze, I go out of my way to make you feel good about yourself, and you think I look good as a female?" He smirked. "You're totally right though. Whereas you get the skirt, I get the top. Though, I'm sure Neki wouldn't like people looking at my boobs," He shrugged his shoulders. "Oh well. It's not like I'm dating those people anyway. Neki's a perfect gentlemen and he would never try to sneak a peek."

Ryuji just raised an eyebrow.

"You want him to?"

"God, yes. While I'm still in this form."

Ryuji shook his head.   

**Author's Note:**

> Eh. Whattya gonna do?


End file.
